Masks
by Nitroid
Summary: Reborn is in denial, while Skull is confused. Skull's love is unconditional, while Reborn's remains hidden behind carefully constructed barriers. Adult!Reborn, Adult!Skull, fluff.


Adult!Reborn, and Adult!Skull. Fluff, Reborn in denial and Confused!Skull ahoy.

x

The bed was cold beside him. He felt around with one hand, already certain that the previously occupied space beside his body was void of another human's, but there was that sleepy, lingering hope that he would find more of Skull's warmth. It was a natural reaction, yet he felt a sour feeling in his stomach.

Reborn didn't like showing his human side. It made him feel too open, too easily read – like the large, blaring font on the pages of a children's book. Not that he really minded what he seemed like in other people's eyes, but there was still that niggling sensation he was always being monitored – even while blending in the shadows.

Having a job like his was a little more than dangerous, but he loved the thrill.

There was something about killing someone for someone that stirred his blood and made his fingers itch for the cold, hard feel of his gun.

Sometimes he wondered how the people who claimed to be attracted to him were really feeling. Of course, not all of them knew of his status as Italy's most dangerous hitman, but he supposed it all boiled down to the good masks he wore, the barriers he put up, and the skills he'd picked up on handling just about anyone.

Everyone wore masks.

Maybe his just stayed stretched tight on over his own skin for a longer time than the rest.

Reborn ran a hand through his black spikes and slid out of bed. He was thinking too much. Analyzing things were his forte, but sometimes his mind carried him through thought tunnels he couldn't help but dislike. This was his one weakness, and he embraced it along with the rest of his other flaws.

"Illusions." He muttered as he glided into the bathroom with barely a sound on the wood tiled floor.

Skull turned from his spot at the mirror to spare him a curious glance. "Just woke up?"

"What are you doing?"

The younger male sighed. "Always answering my questions with questions. Sometimes I wonder if you love me."

"I don't."

There it was again, that slight, thumping feeling in his body, telling him he was being watched – being judged. Or maybe he was interpreting it wrongly. Reborn couldn't tell. This made him uneasy. He didn't like feeling like that – uncertain, iffy, and having to guess without getting the right answer on the spot.

Skull turned around – Reborn silently mourned the loss of the sight of the youth's firm, rounded ass – and covered the short distance between his body and Reborn's to kiss the hitman on his lips.

It was a chaste kiss, just lips pushing against lips, and Skull kept his hands at his sides while Reborn threaded a hand through his thick purple hair.

"I do." Skull whispered, nuzzling Reborn's neck. "I love you more than you do me, but that's okay."

Reborn had nothing to say to that.

Skull removed himself and created more distance between them as he headed for the marble sink, where he picked up an eyeliner pen and removed its cap.

"What are you doing?" Reborn repeated his question.

"Putting on makeup. Go shower or something." Skull said absently, leaning in over the sink to peer at his reflection in the mirror. "I'll be done in a bit. We have the whole day to ourselves."

The youth's hands worked in smooth straight lines, defining his left eye with the dark charcoal of the eyeliner. He finished with one eye and leaned back, rolling his shoulders and letting out a small yawn – which he covered politely with his free hand. Skull caught Reborn watching him and raised an eyebrow questioningly before leaning forward again to start on his other eye.

Like masks, makeup worked in a similar manner. Every pat of a powder puff, every line drawn by a makeup pen shielded one's true self from the rest of the eyes of the world. The creases near one's eyes when they smiled, the spots on one's skin from the rays of the sun, and the soft lines on one's forehead when making expressions – they were all erased, hidden beneath layers of grainy dust the color of skin.

Reborn knew the women he slept with used all these little masking tools in their handbags whenever they felt they needed some more shielding from the judgmental eyes of the world. It irked him to know that they felt they needed these things to present themselves – even if they used techniques like natural makeup.

Makeup wasn't natural.

Neither were those women.

Was that what Skull was doing?

Covering himself up, giving himself a second identity?

Skull was just about to start on his second eye when Reborn held his wrist with one hand and curled his other hand around his waist possessively – faster than you could say disaster.

"Don't."

Skull frowned, narrowing his eyes at Reborn's as he watched the hitman through their reflection in the mirror.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Plenty of things, but none that you need to know about." Reborn replied smoothly, barely batting an eyelash when Skull tugged his wrist away. "We're all human. I know that."

Placing his eyeliner down on the marble top, Skull turned around and pulled Reborn closer, wrapping both arms around his neck. The hitman was a little more than strange sometimes, but the purple haired youth could handle him. This was the best part about Reborn – even though Skull couldn't exactly claim to understand the man fully – whenever he said things that were completely relevant only in his own mind.

"The trouble I find is when trouble finds me." Reborn said by way of explanation. "So there's always things like masks, like the kind people wear in a masquerade. With long, billowing gowns and shiny black shoes."

Skull just looked at him, his face void of expression.

"I know you don't understand, but I'm hoping you will."

_One day_, Skull thought as he allowed Reborn to place little kisses along his jaw line, _I'm going to need to hire Spanner to make me a Reborn-Translator. And even then, I doubt the machine will even survive more than a month._

"Why not put it simply?" Skull asked softly, gently toying with the ends of Reborn's hair at the back of his neck. "I'm just making a wild guess – but it's close enough, I think. You don't want me to wear makeup?"

Reborn just stared at him, something akin to hunger in his eyes. Or maybe it was surprise. Skull couldn't really tell.

"I won't if you don't want me to. I just wear it so often it's become a habit." Skull reached for a cotton pad, which he dipped into a bottle of makeup remover before applying it to his eyelid.

After a couple of swipes, he blinked up at Reborn. "There. All gone?"

Reborn still didn't say anything, choosing to drag his fingers through his purple hair instead. They settled for a quiet, lead-filled silence, bordering on awkward. Skull pondered whether Reborn was struggling to express himself, or just being Reborn, and decided to let all of his awkwardness go.

"You don't have to tell me now." Skull murmured against Reborn's chest. "You can tell me whenever, and I'll still remember. It doesn't have to be right now, or today, or tomorrow. Or next week. You choose. I'll still remember."

Reborn pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, hands sliding up the youth's back and under his tight black shirt to feel his warm skin.

Was this what they called it?

Those happy, expressive couples on the street, walking and talking with linked hands and smiles that shared secrets. Reborn matched it to the thumping beat of his heart, pumping his life force through his veins. Did they feel this, too?

Their tongues rolled, gliding over each other's in an effort to taste each other through their primary sense of taste. While they kissed, their hands roamed, exploring every curve, every bump and every scar on both their skins. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was like an addictive forest fire – as far as forest fires could get addictive.

For Skull, this was new, exhilarating – like it always was with Reborn – and completely what he wanted.

For Reborn, this was enough. He already knew what that feeling he always shunned meant.

This was love.

All he had to do was tell Skull.

x

Second attempt at Reborn and Skull fluff. I wish I could elaborate more but my time with the laptop has reached its limit. I hope Reborn tells Skull! :D


End file.
